Le Geek et la Guerrière de la Lune
by Lightning Michaelis
Summary: "C'est drôle quand on y pense" "T'es toxique pour nous" Deux phrases iconiques... Pourtant il s'en est passé des choses entre elles deux. Comment le Geek est-il devenu l'homme le plus puissant du web 3.0 ? Comment Sailor Moon est devenue sa petite amie ? C'est ce que nous allons voir dans cette histoire...
1. C'est drôle quand on y pense

_Bonjour, c'est à nouveau Lightning Michaelis (normal vu que tu es sur mon compte) aujourd'hui, je vous présente Le Geek et la Guerrière de la Lune, la fic SLG que j'avais commencé il y a un an (oui sur Internet ça date…) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Un énorme merci à Chocolina Sutcliff qui est ma bêta (ou ma bête) sans laquelle cette fanfic ne serait pas la même… (mais elle est en partie responsable du retard… Eviter quand même de lui jeter des tomates pourries) Bon, j'arrête de parler, Bonne Lecture :D_

" C'est drôle quand on y pense…"

Un coup de feu.

Autour des deux cadavres, les personnalités de Mathieu apparaissaient comme des fantômes: ils étaient libres… Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek et le Panda… Ce dernier n'avait jamais caché ses sentiments et avait montré ses objectifs dès l'instant panda du SLG 86, Mathieu était son rival. Il fut le premier à se transférer sur Internet via l'ordinateur relié au cerveau H.S de son créateur. Les trois autres se regardaient, tous étaient sérieux. Mathieu était mort, le seul choix qui s'offrait à eux était disparaître ou se transférer sur Internet en vivant comme un profil buggé. Le patron fut le second, il voulait survivre putain ! Après un " Adieu gamin, je t'oublierais pas." il se transféra. Le Hippie regarda Mathieu, même sans être défoncé, il disait encore des conneries : " Ton sang ressemble à du jus de raisin, gros. Fais comme Jésus et va au paradis.". Il se transféra. Seul le Geek était resté, il ne voulait pas disparaitre, mais il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner son créateur. L'esprit de survie l'emporta. "Au revoir Mathieu, même si tu n'as pas toujours été gentil avec moi, tu me manqueras…". Et il se transféra.

.

Internet est un royaume, littéralement.

Le transfert avait réussi et le Geek se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, il sentait le sol sous ses pieds, mais ne le voyait pas. Devant lui, un clavier "flottant" dans le vide. Que devait-il taper ? Il choisit un site qu'il connaissait bien, jeux vidé . Il appuya sur la touche entrée et son clavier disparu, l'obscurité ambiante se changea en une sorte de magasin de jeux vidéo. Devant lui, quatre portes, au dessus de chacune, un écriteau indiquant, PC, PS4, ONE ou WII U. Il passa donc la porte "PC" et vit plusieurs jeux posés sur des présentoirs avec des journaux accrochés au dessous. Il se dirigea vers le présentoir "World of Warcraft", sur les journaux, les avis et les notes des joueurs. Incroyable, tout était comme sur le site mais il était à l'intérieur, il n'était plus un spectateur interagissant simplement avec le site. Mais, il était un bug, alors… Il alla vérifier son statut en tant que tel. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte "WII U". Il approcha d'un présentoir où se trouvait un jeu nommé "Four Sided Fantasy" et renversa l'étalage. Lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol, le tout disparu dans un vol de pixels. Désormais, à la précédente place du présentoir, se trouvait un panneau "INDISPONIBLE POUR LE MOMENT".

Ce monde était génial ! Il allait en profiter !

 _Merci de lire :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Le Geek continuait à surfer sur les sept mers de l'Internet français. Il était devenu imbattable à World of Warcraft comme à League of Legends en piratant tous les équipements et les techniques et avait trouvé le moyen de sortir d'un site, chose qui n'était pas aisée pour les débutants.

Il avait poireauté un petit moment dans jeux vidé puis, par pur hasard, avait trouvé la façon de sortir car en effet le bâtiment ne comportait pas d'issues. Il suffisait en réalité de placer ses mains sur les côtés de sa tête, les paumes vers l'extérieur, comme pour faire une grimace, et pousser ses mains vers l'avant tout en reculant la tête. On se retrouvait alors dans le même endroit sombre qu'au début, le clavier face à soi et l'image que l'on venait de quitter juste au dessus. L'image était à-peu-près de la taille d'une tablette numérique, il suffisait de la faire glisser vers le haut si l'on voulait quitter le site ou la faire glisser vers la gauche si l'on voulait la garder en mémoire quelques temps.

Le Geek avait ensuite visité des sites très connus comme Facebook, Youtube ou encore .

Le premier était une longue rue large au temps maussade et venteux d'automne, bordée d'immeubles en briques brunes. Sur chacun se trouvait une immense affiche qui était en fait une publication ou une publicité. En entrant dans l'un de ces immeubles, on trouvait des dizaines voire des centaines de cadres où se trouvaient toutes les photos du profil de l'affiche qui se trouvait au dehors. Les liens pour certains sites étaient des portes menant à ces derniers. Pour trouver son propre profil dans la rue il fallait se retourner. Aussi longtemps que vous ayez marché, cet immeuble était toujours derrière vous. Devant, à la différence des autres immeubles, se trouvait une boîte aux lettres pour vos notifications et un grand panneau numérique pour vos messages privés. L'intérieur était comme celui des bâtisses habituelles à l'exception d'une table où se présentaient une feuille blanche, un stylo plume et un album photo, tout cela vous permettant de publier. Bref, Facebook était une rue sans fin...

Lorsque que l'on arrivait sur Youtube, c'était comme l'entrée d'un cinéma où les fenêtres renvoyaient la lumière du soir en bord de mer. Aux murs, étaient affichés de grands posters mettant en avant les dernières vidéos populaires. Mais à la place du guichet reposaient un clavier et une sorte d'imprimante. On tapait les mots clefs et en appuyant sur "entrée" une page de tickets pré-découpés s'imprimait. Les tickets étaient les vidéos répondant aux mots clefs, et pour avoir la page suivante, il suffisait de ré-appuyer sur "entrée" et elle s'imprimait. Une fois son ticket découpé, on se dirigeait vers les portes où se trouvait un composteur de tickets en guise de serrure. On y glissait son billet et les portes battantes s'ouvraient pour laisser place à la salle de projection. Dès que l'on s'asseyait sur un siège, la vidéo commençait. La description se situait juste en dessous de l'écran, c'était un grand texte et, comme pour Facebook, les liens étaient des portes. Bref, Youtube était un cinéma vide...

En allant sur , on se retrouvait dans une immense bibliothèque blanche, au plafond bas et éclairé avec une rangée de vieux néons jaunes. Comme d'habitude, il y avait un clavier flottant. Mais celui-ci était un peu plus intéressant... La bibliothèque était tellement grande que lorsque que l'on entrait sa recherche _(tape LasheesMoork, aller… Ah oui ça c'est nouveau, va falloir s'y habituer très vite_ ) , on obtenait pas simplement l'adresse du rayon où se trouvaient les nouvelles, mais on y était directement téléporté ! Heureusement, on avait toujours le clavier à ses côtés... Ensuite, on choisissait (ou pas) un livre parmi ceux présentés et on allait s'assoir sur un des poufs disposés à gauche et à droite des étagères. Bref, était une bibliothèque infinie...

Mais le Geek n'était pas très intéressé dans la lecture, il préférait les jeux vidéos et, en ce moment, les animés...

 _Merci de lire :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Le Geek, après une partie de Street Fighter hacké, décida de regarder des animés. Il se rendit sur Neko-san et se retrouva dans un grand couloir aux murs jaune sale avec des portes oranges et toujours ce même clavier à sa gauche. Au dessus de chacune des portes le nom de l'animé auquel elles correspondaient. Le clavier servait à éliminer les portes qui ne collaient pas à la recherche. Mais le garçon à la casquette décida de marcher pour trouver son dessin animé, en temps normal il l'aurait regardé en cachette mais comme il était seul il allait d'un pas joyeux en cherchant la porte " Pokémon ".

" Un jour je serais le meilleur dresseur ! Je me battrais sans répit. Je ferais tout pour être vainqueur, et gagner les défis ! " fredonnait-il. _(une review si toi aussi tu as chanté. Oui je fais du putaclic sur , il faut vivre avec son temps)_

Il arriva à sa fameuse porte et remarqua que sa voisine était interdite d'accès par un panneau : "suspendu temporairement". Il jeta un oeil à la pancarte : " Sailor Moon ", son fantasme de toujours. C'est alors que deux espèces d'agents de police robotisés et volants, sans doute chargés de chasser les virus passèrent à toute vitesse avec une sirène d'alarme. Le Geek les suivits discrètement, curieux qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas à la porte condamnée, mais en les suivant, il finit par apercevoir une silhouette féminine qui marchait au loin, Sailor Moon. Dés que les agents l'atteignirent, elle se retourna, envoya un high kick dans la mâchoire du premier et un direct du droit dans le ventre du second. Elle sortit ensuite deux flingues de derrière son dos et envoya une balle dans la tête de chacun des policiers qui explosèrent dans un fracas de pixels.

" Ras-le-bol d'être une héroïne pour gamines ! RAS-LE-BOL ! "

Elle rangea ses armes et sortit un sucre d'orge de sa poche et le mit dans sa bouche. Ensuite, elle repartit d'une démarche légère, presque sautillante, en suçotant sa sucrerie.

Le Geek, qui avait regardé tout cela depuis sa piètre cachette, murmura d'une façon presque inaudible :

"Je crois que je me suis fais pipi dessus..."

 _Merci de lire :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Vous avez dépassé la moitié c'est génial ! Merci énormément d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'ici :D_

Sailor Moon avait un léger accent italien qui la rendait super craquante. Elle n'était pas comme dans le dessin animé avec sa coupe de cheveux impossible, elle était une humaine coiffées de jolies couettes. Son visage était fin avec de douces lèvres roses et un peu de maquillage. La belle semblait bien déterminée et possédait deux Desert Eagles sortis d'on ne sait où (peut-être empruntés à Lara Croft ). Tout cela avait fait fondre le petit cœur tout mou du Geek et il s'était bien décidé à sortir avec elle. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à supporter un pauvre mec sarcastique, un dangereux criminel sexuel, un drogué et un "panda" accro au micro à l'intérieur de lui, il pouvait se permettre de draguer.

Il se mit donc à sa poursuite, le pantalon mouillé, et finit par la rattraper. Derrière elle, il attrapa un pan de sa jupe et le tira légèrement. Elle se retourna, elle le dépassait d'une tête, et le jaugea de haut en bas. Avec son air de chien battu il lui faisait presque pitié. Elle lâcha un "pfff" et s'éloigna. Le Geek n'avait rien pu dire et était dégoûté, non pas de la situation mais de lui-même. Il prit alors la décision de devenir plus fort.

(se lance "The eyes of the tiger")

Il allait de torrents en torrents _(#JeSuisZoneTéléchargemnt #JeSuisWawaMania)_ , supprimait tous les liens, téléchargeant sa force en se faisant seul hébergeur du téléchargement illégal. Il en était ainsi devenu l'internaute le plus puissant du monde, même la police Internet ne pouvait plus le bloquer. Maintenant qu'il était le maître de l'illégal accessible il voulait passer maître d'un domaine du légal. Il savait que ce serait une dur croisade et que ses ennemis reviendraient toujours à la charge mais il avait choisi sa nouvelle cible : les LolCats...

Il commença par Facebook, l'endroit où l'on en trouvait le plus et striqua, striqua, striqua... Malgré tous ses efforts, ils finissaient toujours pas réapparaitrent. Il dû alors remonter à la source. L'apprenti maître du monde n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps et se retrouva bien vite... sur Youtube. Et là, il les extermina. Les uns après les autres. Dès qu'un apparaissait ou réapparaissait, il l'éliminait.

Il devenait de plus en plus influent mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Dans un temps calme où les LolCats ne se faisaient pas trop entendre, il ne savait plus à quoi s'attaquer. Une vielle lubie lui revint alors, un monde dont il avait rêvé sans jamais avoir osé l'explorer dès le moment où il fut un geek : le Deep Web.

 _Merci de lire :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Le Deep Web, l'Internet caché. Comment y accéder ? Il lui fallait Tor en premier lieu, mais il s'imaginait bien que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le noir, là où il tapait ses adresses web, c'était Google. Il lui fallait donc sortir de cet espace obscur... Alors il tourna le dos au clavier et marcha, marcha, marcha. Il ne s'arrêtait plus, il marchait dans le noir, le plus loin possible du clavier. Sans voir devant lui. Il marchait. Enfin, une porte se dessina à l'horizon. Si on pouvait la voir dans cet environnement si sombre, c'était grâce à la lumière qui passait par dessous. Il s'en approcha et la poussa.

Il fut d'abord ébloui. Tout était si blanc et lumineux. Lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir les yeux, il vit une pièce, plutôt spacieuse entièrement blanche un peu comme lorsque Morpheus explique la Matrice à Néo. Il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que des portes. Au dessus de chacune, un logo coloré. Il les observa : Safari, Firefox, Internet Explorer... Il regarda derrière lui : Google Chrome, comme il le pensait. Il chercha, passa devant Internet Positif en ayant un petit rire, et trouva le petit oignon violet coupé en deux. Le geek n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière cette porte mais il rassembla son courage et poussa la porte.

.

Il se retrouva de nouveau dans un endroit sombre avec un clavier flottant, mais pas uniquement. Des liens étaient déjà proposés, il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras et effleurer les mots-clés qui reposaient en l'air au dessus du clavier et il se retrouvait à l'endroit où amenait ce fameux lien. Les plus communs de ces derniers traitaient de prostitution, non pas de ces pub assez glauque du genre "Marie-claire, 50 ans, t'attend pour une nuit torride" mais du vrai marchandage de corps. Les victimes étant toujours nombreuses et bien différentes autant dans le sexe que dans l'âge, il n'était pas drôle de jouer avec leurs vies, des vies d'innocents. Il décida donc de bloquer tous les utilisateurs postant ce genre de choses, les empêcher de traiter des humains comme de la viande. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà un premier pas pour aider ceux qui en subissaient ces actes barbares.

.

Ne voulant plus tomber sur des choses comme celles-là, il ne plongea pas plus loin et n'éplucha pas plus l'oignon. Il se concentra sur les posts taggués #drogues. Il tomba d'abord sur de la cocaïne, les quantités étaient affolantes, sans parler des prix, 50$ les 200 grammes ! La plupart des sources venaient de pays d'Asie de l'Ouest notamment le Pakistan, mais le gamin à casquette constata à son plus grand étonnement que pas mal de sources provenaient également de France ou d'Angleterre. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait, il racheta alors tous les plants de cannabis et de marijuana, ainsi que tous les stock de coke, de métamphétamine et d'ecstasy _(Smoke Weed Everyday !)_ . Il était maintenant en quelque sorte le maître du Deep Web et son nom était devenu bien connu de l'Internet mondial, ou son pseudo plutôt, "Dark Warrior 666". Et une certaine héroïne de manga en quête d'un protecteur puissant avait justement eut vent de ses activités...

 _Merci de lire :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon chercha le plus grand narrrcotraficante d'Internet et réfléchit à l'endroit où un homme arrivé au sommet de la popularité illégale, se sentant comme un Parrain ou un Al Capone pourrait se trouver. Elle n'eut qu'une idée: il écouterait les rumeurs sur lui et quel meilleur endroit pour ça que la rubrique 18-25 de jeux-vidé ? Elle sortit une boule magique _(LA BOULE MAGIQUE !)_ de sa poche et la lança à ses pieds. Elle se brisa sur le sol et la fumée bleue qui s'en échappa enveloppa la guerrière de la lune en l'emmenant loin de la page Wikipédia où un petit gros à lunettes rondes vêtu d'un cardigan vert forêt lui faisait un exposé vidéoprojeté sur Dark Warrior 666. Elle atterrit dans le site auquel elle avait pensé et alla dans la salle des rubriques. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva le petit garçon à casquette qu'elle avait croisé en s'échappant. Il était assis dans un petit salon décoré de meubles Glbskf IKEA et de plantes vertes exotiques, et semblait en pleine conversation via tablette numérique avec des jeunes de 18 à 25 ans. Elle s'approcha du "gosse" et lui tapa sur l'épaule :

" Je cherche Dark Warrior 666 "

.

Le Geek était en état de choc, elle, elle était venu le voir. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse! Il s'inspira de son modèle en séduction et lui répondit avec une voix imitant celle du Patron :

" C'est moi. "

.

Sailor Moon eut un haussement de sourcil, ce tout petit bonhomme ? C'était lui le narrrcotraficante ? C'était bien possible. Elle prit sa voix de petite chose fragile en insistant sur son accent déjà bien prononcé :

" Tou sais, la derrrnière fois j'ai vrrraiment été malpolie et jé voulais m'excouser et puis j'ai vou cé qué tou as fait, ça m'imprrressionne énorrrmément ! Et jé voudrrrais qué tou saches qué tou est tout à fait mon type de mec.

\- Je veux bien sortir avec toi...

\- Et me protéger de la police Internet ?! Oh pardon, jé voulais dire, vrrraiment ?

\- Oui, à une condition.

\- Tout cé qué tou voudrrras mi amorrr.

\- Construis moi le plus grand immeuble de tout Facebook.

\- Mais ça veut dire qu'il doit être liké par quasiment tout les utilisateurs !

\- Exactement.

\- Mais tou jure qu'après tou sortiras avec moi.

\- Je le jure.

\- Très bien."

Elle tourna ses très élégants talons et se mit en quête du plus grand immeuble de tout Facebook.

.

Avant de continuer cette histoire, vous devez impérativement liker la page Facebook de Sailor Moon.

SailorMoonSLG/?hc_ref=NEWSFEED

.

C'est bon, c'est fait ? Non ? Bah qu'est-ce que t'attend ?

.

Bon, t'as intérêt à l'avoir fait...

.

Un coup de rose à lèvres, un peu de mascara, la brosse magique _(LA BROSSE MAGIQUE !_ ) dans les cheveux, les balles dans les Desert Eagles, on saupoudre ses joues de blush et on est prête pour la guerre. La guerrière de la lune s'était téléportée sur Facebook et avait créé sa page. Dès qu'elle l'eut inaugurée, elle eut des "j'aime", elle ne comprit pas d'où ils venaient, quelqu'un les avait peut-être forcé à aimer, peu importe, c'était déjà ça. Avec beaucoup de pub, parfois intrusive, et de la _(it fils you with)_ détermination, elle finit par avoir le plus grand immeuble de tout Facebook...

 _Merci de lire :)_


	7. T'es toxique pour nous

_Vous êtes arrivés au dernier chapitre, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Je continuerai tout mon blabla après, je vous laisse finir, Bonne Lecture :)_

La porte s'ouvrit violemment dans un fracas immense. Le Geek, se retourna calmement, osant dévier les yeux de son e-combat avec des trolls irrespectueux de son dur labeur. Il croisa le regard furieux d'une Sailor Moon ébouriffée au mascara coulant. Elle s'avança et jeta sur la table un dossier contenu dans une chemise bleue qui prouvait qu'elle avait officiellement obtenu le plus grand immeuble Facebook. Le narrrcotrafiquante se leva, et bien qu'elle fasse une tête de plus que lui, il la regarda dans les yeux et lui prit affectueusement la main. Grâce à de nouveaux téléchargements il les téléporta jusqu'à ce fameux immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils prirent un un ascenseur qui les conduisit au dernier étage.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce blanche, il s'y trouvait une chaise pliable, un canapé et une porte fenêtre voilé par des stores. Ils la poussèrent et entrèrent dans un immense bureau où une grande baie vitrée surplombait tout Facebook. Mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Des Lols-cats… Lui, l'homme le plus puissant d'Internet, créateur du Web 3.00 ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il leva la main, déroula son inventaire virtuel et sélectionna Kalachnikov. Il tira une rafale de balles et lorsqu'ils eurent tous explosé, il jeta son arme à terre et saisit fermement la jeune fille par la taille. Elle le regarda légèrement surprise, les joues rosies et lui demanda :

« Tu veux bien être mon copain maintenant ?

\- Oh, un peu que je veux… »

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Son tout premier baiser, enfin…

*Quelques semaines plus tard…*

« Vous voulez me baiser ? Vous voulez baiser le plus grand narcotrrrafiquante de l'Internet français ? »

Il finit de sniffer et se redressa :

« Aller, venez bande de bâtards. **SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND !** »

Il finit son oeuvre et entendit des voix depuis la pièce voisine. Oh, la pute…

« J't'entends parler, t'es encore en train d'essayer de me tromper salope ?! J'te jure, si tu me dis pas avec qui tu es, je vais te plomber la gueule !

\- C'est quelqu'un qui veut vous voir… Patron… »

T'es toxique pour nous…

 _Donc, tout mon blabla… Merci à toi jeune lecteur ou lectrice, je sais que tu es aussi attristé que moi que SLG se conclue bientôt aussi je t'invite toi aussi à écrire sur cette émission plus qu'enrichissante. Encore un grand merci à Choline Sutcliff de m'avoir corrigé, et bien évidemment (Bien évidemment ! BIEN EVIDEMMENT !) à toi d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'ici. Je voudrais faire un petit instant pub, dans mes parenthèses, j'ai glissé quelques références, si vous les avez comprises vous connaissez sûrement les_ _ **VoxMakers**_ _et/ou_ _ **Undertale**_ _(ou alors vous avez un énorme pot) aussi, si vous appréciez_ _ **VoxMakers**_ _, je ne pourrais que vous conseiller_ _ **Fiction-VoxMakers232**_

 _user/Fiction-VoxMakers232_

 _Et si vous aimez_ _ **Undertale**_ _allez voir les profil de_ _ **Makaninos**_

 _user/Makaninos_

 _et de_ _ **Emmanu2004**_

 _u/7005397/Emmanu2004_

 _Voilà, c'est tout encore un grand merci et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfics et histoires :D_


End file.
